Kolom DUP! Dari Untuk Pesan
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: AU-Siapa yang bilang Naruto suka membaca? Naruto sama sekali tidak suka membaca; kecuali kalau itu adalah bacaan yang menurutnya menarik; sampai suatu saat dia membaca pesan tak langsung di Kolom DUP Mading KonoHigh… [possibly re-write/continued]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Halooo! Kenalin! Saya BTL, saudara kembarnya BCL! (Masa? Boong banget) Ini fanfic pertama saya! Hehe. Tolong dibaca dan direview ya!

* * *

Siapa yang bilang Naruto suka membaca? Naruto sama sekali tidak suka membaca; kecuali kalau itu adalah bacaan yang menurutnya menarik, bacaan spesifik seperti novel petualangan, fanfiction, doujinshi, dan komik Jump kesukaannya.

Bacaan yang paling Naruto benci adalah koran. Dia selalu merasa heran sendiri ketika melihat orang membaca satu pak kertas besar yang penuh tulisan itu. Bagian yang tidak ia benci hanyalah komik strip di bagian belakang koran.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang dia ada di markas/rumah/kantor—pilih yang mana kalian suka—Mading KonoHigh? Kenapaaaa?

* * *

**A NaruHina fanfic**

**~by Banci Taman Lawang~**

**Naruto copyrighted to uncle Kishiiii :D**

**KOLOM DUP! Dari; Untuk; Pesan;**

**Chapter 1: Message From Snowy-chan**

* * *

_KORAN SAMA AJA KAYAK MADING KAN?_ Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai frustasi. Naruto berfikir lagi. Kenapa sekarang dia ada di tempat yang dipenuhi oleh tulisan? Kenapaaaa?

Oh iya, Tsunade-baa-chan—sang kepala sekolah yang terlalu bijak dan keseringan mabuk itu—menghukumnya untuk membantu Klub Mading KonoHigh karena pemuda berambut pirang ini "tidak sengaja" memecahkan kaca jendela ruang kepala sekolah dengan bola baseball yang dipukulnya dengan tenaga dalam. Sasuke mencibirnya sepanjang hari karena ini. Sial.

"Baa-chan seharusnya tau aku ga suka hal kayak gini! Dia benar-benar mau menyiksaku ya?" Gumam Naruto tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia mengemut Lollipop-Cinnamon-Flavor-nya dengan tidak sabar. Headphone berwarna jingga cerah, yang berfungsi layaknya bando yang menahan poni-pirang-nya turun, bergerak ke belakang seraya Naruto men-shuffle playmode lagu di Ipod Nano-nya.

**PLAKK!** Kamus saku sekecil kaset dan setebal kotak susu melayang. Headphone Naruto merosot ke lehernya.

"AWW! Sakura-chan! Kenapa nyambit?" Kata Naruto memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya; berusaha memijat-mijat bagian yang terkena sambitan kamus saku tadi.

Sekarang, satu ruangan menatap Naruto dan Sakura. Disana hanya ada tujuh orang; termasuk Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto tidak mengenal gadis berkacamata di pojok ruangan, tapi ia bisa mengenal Shino, Sai, Hinata dan pemuda berambut panjang di pojok ruangan; kalau tidak salah namanya Aki, teman sekelasnya. Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan menyesali tindakannya.

"Karena! KALAU LO GAK DI SAMBIT PAKE BUKU, LO GAK BAKAL DENGER GUE MANGGIL LO DARI TADI. SEKARANG! Mau gue aduin ke Tsunade-shishou atau lo kerja?" Gadis berambut pink cerah yang tadi dipanggil Sakura menatap dengan tatapan tajam. Andaikan tatapan bisa membunuh…

"Ummm… ada yang bisa… err… gue bantu?" Tanya Naruto cengengesan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi. Ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Karena, dua pilihan yang diberikan Sakura berujung pada siksaan juga. Sama saja kalu dia kabur. Tapi dia memilih untuk tinggal, memilih penyiksaan yang sedikit lebih meringankan; membantu klub Mading KonoHigh.

"Lo bawa notebook lo?" Tanya Sakura pada si pirang.

"Engga." Jawab Naruto dengan segera. Naruto tidak mau notebook kesayangannya rusak. Di dalam harddisk notebook-nya (notebook: mini laptop) tersimpan berbagai macam lagu, anime, doujinshi dan manga kesayangannya (siapa tau di situ ada file porno juga).

"…" Sakura memberikan "Death glare" ke arah Naruto.

"Bawa deng. Haha, bercanda Sakura-chan!" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Cepet ambil dan bawa kesini."

"Kenapa?"

"Lo mau nulis aja?" Sakura tersenyum sadis.

"Ahaha, ga usah dipikirin. Gue ambil sekarang." Dan Naruto keluar ruangan klub Mading KonoHigh secepat kilat; berusaha memperpanjang waktu hidupnya.

**#x#x#**

"Kerjain ini," Kata Sakura menaruh satu box kecil berisi amplop-amplop kecil beragam warna di atas meja di depan Naruto yang tengah men-turn-on notebook-nya.

"Apaan?" Tanya Naruto tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan notebook dan se-box amplop.

"Surat-surat untuk kolom DUP. Tolong lo sortir semua surat yang bukan surat spam, terus ketik." Jawab Sakura sambil menarik setumpuk kertas yang keluar dari mesin fax di sebelahnya.

"HAH?" Naruto memajang wajah cengok.

"Kolom DUP." Ulang Sakura agak kesal.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Hufft…" Sakura menghela nafasnya, menyadari kalau Naruto memang tidak pernah membaca mading selama sebelas tahun di bangku sekolah. "Shino," Kata Sakura. Shino mengangguk dan melempar segulung karton yang kemudian ditangkap Sakura.

"…?" Naruto menatap Sakura merebahkan karton yang tergulung agar terbuka. Terpampang judul Mading dan motto-nya, nomor edisi, kemudian berbagai macam info, komik strip (ada komik strip juga!), dan cerpen.

"Kolom DUP itu begini," Ucap Sakura menunjuk salah satu bagian bawah karton. Naruto membaca kolom itu dengan pelan.

"Kepanjangan dari DUP apaan sih?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dari, Untuk, Pesan."

"OOOOHHH…"

"Kalo ada yang gak lo mengerti lagi, tanya sama Shino atau Hinata. Ok?" Kata Sakura mengambil tasnya, setengah mengganggu Naruto yang sedang membaca.

"Ng. EHH—lo mau kemana Sakura?" Tanya Naruto, mengangkat kepalanya.

"Balik ke ruang UKS." Jawab Sakura memakai sepatunya.

Naruto berfikir sebentar. "EHH? IYAYA! Pantesan gue merasa ada yang aneh! Sakura-chan di hukum juga ya?"

**PLAKK!** Kamus saku yang setengah jam lalu menjadi alat penganiyayaan kini melayang lagi.

**#x#x#**

2 menit kemudian, setelah Sakura menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah manager klub Mading dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang klub menuju ruang UKS untuk abesn anggota PMR, Naruto yang setengah babak belur melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca kolom DUP.

**KOLOM DUP!**

**DUP 1**

**D: SasukeFC**

**U: Sasuke-kun *Kyaaaaa***

**P: WE LOVE YOU KONOHIGH PRINCE!**

**DUP 2**

**D: Si Manis**

**U: Akito-kun XI-C**

**P: BALIKIN HATI GUE WOY!**

**DUP 3**

**D: R_**

**U: Kakashi-Sensei**

**P: Tolong jangan membuat anak-anak SMA ini **

**tercemar otaknya berkat buku mesum-mu.**

**DUP 4**

**D: siapa aja boleh**

**U: siapa aja boleh**

**P: follow twitter gue dong! (a)xxxxxx**

"Errr…" Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan komentarnya. Baginya kolom ini cukup menarik, tapi... no comment. 'Sakura bakal membunuhku kalau dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan' Naruto lanjut membaca sisa lima belas pesan di edisi ke 21 tahun 20xx bulan Maret minggu ke 3. Dia agak kesal karena sebagian kolom DUP "diembat" oleh anggota SasukeFC.

"N-Naruto-kun," Suara lembut dari belakang mengagetkan Naruto. Naruto memutar kepalanya, melihat wajah Hinata yang dihiasi rona merah di pipi.

"Oh! Hinata! Ada apa?" Naruto tersenyum, memajang cengiran khasnya.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, Kapan… Naruto-kun mulai m-menyortir surat-surat untuk kolom D-D-DUP ini? Naruto-kun harus menyortir 300 pesan untuk 5 edisi kedepan… "

"EHHH? SEBANYAK ITU?" Naruto kaget.

"I-iya."

"Ow, shoot…" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala. "Ada cara cepat untuk menyortir ini gak ya?"

"Ummm… B-bagaimana kalau Naruto-k-kun mengambil amplop-nya s-s-secara acak?" Saran Hinata tersenyum, Naruto memandangnya sebentar. Tatapan mata Naruto membuat rona merah di wajah Hinata bertambah gelap, menandakan darah yang naik ke wajahnya makin banyak.

"IDE BAGUS HINATA!" Seru Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan segera menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Ehehehe! Terima kasih ya!"

"S-s-sama-sama Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata, wajahnya makin memerah seperti tomat. Ia merasa dirinya ingin pingsan... '_Tidak! tidak! jangan sekarang!_' batin Hinata melawan hasratnya yang sangat menginginkan keberadaannya untuk tenggelam dari permukaan bumi

"Ehehehe!" Naruto masih menyengir ke arah Hinata, tidak menyadari kalau dia terus menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun… aku mengambil minum, N-Naruto-kun mau sesuatu? Kalau teh atau kopi b-b-biar aku buatkan!" Hinata masih merasa _nervous_, sehingga ia tak bia menghilangkan kegagapannya.

"Ah, ummm… tak usah repot-repot Hinata, kalau ini sudah selesai, nanti aku mau mampir ke selev. Oh! Gimana kalau kamu ikut?"

"O….O-OH! A-aku ikut!" Seru Hinata gugup tapi senang.

"Yay!"

"T-t-tapi Naruto-kun, tolong…umm tanganm-m-mu." Kata Hinata memandang tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

"Oh! Sori! Hehe!" Kata Naruto masih nyengir melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hinata.

"Permisi dulu…"

"Oke! hehe" Ucap Naruto memandang Hinata berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Tangannya masih merasakan kehangatan yang tak dimengertinya. Naruto diam, masih agak linglung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini." Kata seseorang jelas-jelas menghancurkan sisa suasana yang _perfect_ bagi Naruto.

"Apaan sih, Shino." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah sedikit. Di belakang Shino, Naruto bisa mendengar Aki, Sai, dan seorang lagi menahan tawa.

"Cepat kerjakan tugas mu sebelum Sakura balik," Jawab Shino simpel berusaha membuat Naruto fokus ke pekerjaannya.

**#x#x#**

"Hey Naruto! Lo udah ngetik berapa surat?" Tanya Sakura dari mejanya di ujung ruangan, berkutat dengan satu-satunya komputer di ruangan itu.

"'Lapan belas" Jawab Naruto bosan. "Jangan nyalahin gue kalo gue muntah ngeliat semua surat isinya pernyataan cinta sama Sasucakes-kun"

"Kalo lo muntah disini…"

"Gue cuma bercanda. Oke?" Kata Naruto tidak sabar, meraih box yang berisi amplop beragam warna. Ia masih bisa mendengar Sakura bergumam mengumpat, berkutat dengan tugasnya sendiri; menyortir info Mading.

Mata Naruto terkunci pada satu-satunya amplop berwarna jingga di dalam box. Naruto membuka amplop itu dan membacanya.

**Redaksi Kolom DUP! Mading KonoHigh**

**D: Lavender Snow**

**U: Naruto-kun**

**P: Ganbatte!**

Naruto membatu. Dari empat lusin surat yang disortirnya, ini adalah satu dari empat puluh delapan surat yang tertuju hanya padanya. "'Lavender Snow' Siapa?" Gumam Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Shino di balik hoodie-nya. Yang lain ikut menatap Naruto.

"Ah, enggak." Naruto mulai mengetik surat dari amplop jingga yang digenggamnya itu kedalam notebook-nya. Mulai berfikir, siapa yang sering memanggilnya "Naruto-kun"? Beberapa adik kelas sering memanggilnya dengan embel-embel "kun", _Hinata juga… huh? Engga… Hinata gak mungkin_; Mungkin ini semacam lelucon dan becandaan dari teman-temannya. Mungkin.

Naruto tidak perlu bersusah payah meraih box amplop; dia mengisi DUP terakhir.

**DUP 20**

**D: Naruto**

**U: Lavender Snow**

**P: Thanks 8D**

Siapa itu Lavender Snow?

**_To_be_continued_**

* * *

**Authoress's Notes**: Thanks udah baca chapter pertama. Memang belum ada hints pairing lain karena emang rahasia! HAHAHAHA! Kecuali kalo di review mungkin… saya akan menambahkan sedikit sesi buat pairing lain (majang muka sadis).

HEHE… Tolong direview ya biar saya tau apa yang perlu diperbaiki dengan review kritikan, komentar dan lain-lain. Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Uap-uap yang ditimbulkan oleh udara dingin di pagi hari serta udara dengan bau tidak sedap—lebih dikenal dengan bau naga—yang datang dari mulut menguap murid-murid sekolahan menyambut mentari yang menyapa dengan riangnya.

Shikamaru, yang tengah duduk di bangkunya di barisan tengah kelas, bisa bersumpah; bahwa sang-benda-langit-raksasa—maksudnya matahari—berusaha menyiksanya dengan menyinari sebagian bangkunya yang di pakai sang jenius dengan IQ 200 itu untuk tidur sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena tersiram cahaya matahari. '_Tak ada cara lain untuk menyiksa ku hah? Matahari!_' Batin Shikamaru berusaha tidur sambil mengobservasi kelasnya yang (masih) kosong.

Saat itu kelas X-F hanya berisi Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas, sahabat sang ketua kelas, Chouji dan Hinata; yang hanya duduk termenung di bangkunya di barisan belakang kelas; menatapi sinar sang fajar yang menembus jendela-jendela dan memantul di lantai keramik kelas.

"Huft…"

* * *

**a NaruHina fanfic**

**~By Banci Taman Lawang~**

**Kolom DUP Dari; Untuk; Pesan;  
**

**chapter 2: the Kiss**

* * *

"Huft…" Hinata menghela nafasnya secara tidak sadar sambil melamun.

Bunyi keripik kentang yang dikunyah dan langkah-langkah kaki yang melewati koridor kelas X-F mengiringi Hinata dalam fantasi gadis berambut indigo itu layaknya musik. Pandangan yang semula berada di lantai bergerak ke arah dinding-dinding kelas yang dicat hijau mint dan berhenti pada bunga Matahari yang bersantai di dalam pot bunga di balkon kecil di luar jendela kelas.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berwarna kuning keemasan mengingatkan Hinata pada matahari itu sendiri serta mengingatkan gadis berambut indigo itu akan… seorang pemuda dengan senyum selebar lima jari yang baru kemarin malam menciumnya di pipi.

Apakah ciuman di pipi itu mengandung arti?—itulah yang Hinata renungkan sejak kemarin malam. Hinata ragu; sebagian dirinya mengatakan bahwa ciuman itu tak mengandung arti… namun sebagian dirinya mengatakan bahwa ciuman itu berarti…

"Kyaaan!" Jerit Hinata pelan; berusaha mengeluarkan harapan-harapan yang terus tumbuh di dalam hatinya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam lipatan kedua tangan sehingga hidung mungilnya mencium meja. Shikamaru dan Chouji yang mendengar jeritan dari belakang mereka berbalik; dan menemukan Sasuke berada di ambang pintu kelas, menatap Hinata (yang menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja) dengan penasaran. Sasuke, diam seperti biasanya, melempar pandang pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menjawab, "Biasa, tentang Naruto."

Kepala Hinata refleks terangkat mendengar nama pemuda yang terus berada di dalam pikirannya; dan gadis tersebut menemukan dirinya menatap ke ambang pintu. Mendapati dirinya tertangkap basah tengah memikirkan Naruto; Hinata menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya ke meja, berharap Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak berkata apa-apa pada Naruto.

**#x#x#**

"Shoot," Gumam Naruto mengumpat pelan memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertingkah biasa menghadapi seorang gadis yang sengaja-tak-sengaja diciumnya kemarin malam.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya; sosok orang tua yang kini telah lama tinggal bersama Naruto; bertanya dengan penuh kepedulian tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan demi keselamatan mengemudi. Naruto yang duduk di jok di sebelah Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ooh, oke kalau ga mau jawab. HAHA! Aku yakin pasti masalah sama cewek." Kata Jiraiya terkikik menjijikkan seakan sang pria berumur lebih dari lima puluh tahun itu sedang berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang karena tebakan Jiraiya tepat pada sasaran. Melihat tubuh Naruto bereaksi pada jawabannya, kikikkan Jiraiya makin menjadi.

"Diam kau, Jira-mesum!" Ujar Naruto kesal memanyunkan bibirnya, membuang muka dan menatap keluar jendela mobil; pikirannya melayang entah kemana…

_Wajahmu, yang dihiasi rona merah, menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman manis ketika pasang kaki mungilmu dan pasang kaki pemuda berambut pirang itu berhenti melangkah tepat di depan rumah megahmu. Walaupun sejak 4 jam yang lalu sang pemuda tidak henti-hentinya berbicara menceritakan kisahnya selama liburan yang sedikit tidak menarik, engkau tetap mempertahankan senyuman kecil yang berada di wajah putihmu, diselingi beberapa tawa kecil ketika sang pemuda berusaha melucu._

_Sang pemuda kau buat termenung sesaat akibat senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibir merahmu._

"…_N-Naruto?" Kau memanggil pemuda itu perlahan; sedikit khawatir pemuda itu pingsan dengan mata terbuka atau malah kesurupan._

"…_Naruto?"_

"_E…EH! Hinata…" Jawab sang pemuda keluar dari dunia khayalannya. "…err…Kenapa?"_

"_A-ano, Naruto-kun… aku… umm… selamat malam… d-dan selamat tidur," Katamu mengangguk pelan; meminta izin pada sang pemuda._

"_O…oh… Hehe… 'malem juga…" Sang pemuda menjawab; mendapatkan senyuman manismu lagi sebagai terima kasih atas jawabannya._

_Tiba-tiba tubuh sang pemuda menengang; membatu seakan angin malam membuatnya membeku karena kedinginan. Tapi detik berikutnya membuktikan kalau pikiranmu salah; ketika sang pemuda meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas pipimu; kau bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh sang pemuda itu._

_Sang pemuda itu pelan-pelan menggerakkan rahangmu ke atas; membuat wajahmu mendongak dan matamu yang tengah memantulkan cahaya bintang menatap lurus ke dalam mata berwarna langit sang pemuda. Sang pemuda menarik tangan kanannya dan menaruh bibirnya di atas pipimu sebagai gantinya; sambil mengucapkan "Selamat tidur," menghembuskan nafas hangat di atas pipimu. Kemudian sang pemuda memutar tubuhnya; meninggalkan dirimu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah mewahmu._

_Kau berharap sang pemuda berbalik dan memberikan senyumannya padamu lagi; namun pemuda itu terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang. Sementara sang pemuda mengharapkan kau memanggil namanya…_

"…_Naruto…"_

"Naruto…"

"NARUTOOOO!"

"APAAN SIH TERIAK-TERIAK? KUPING GUE SAKIT TAU!" Jerit Naruto mengusap telinga kirinya sambil menatap kesal pada Jiraiya yang tadi meneriakkan namanya.

"Lagian, dari tadi kupanggil masih asik ngelamun, udah nyampe' dari tadi tuh!" Ujar Jiraiya menunjuk keluar jendela mobil di belakannya dengan ibu jari. Terlihat gedung sekolah yang sekilas terlihat seperti gedung perkantoran.

"Ooh, thanks," Gumam Naruto menarik tasnya dan membuka seat belt serta pintu mobil secara berasamaan, kemudian keluar dari mobil; meninggalkan Jiraiya yang menggerutu tentang sikap tidak sopan anak jaman sekarang.

**#x#x#**

"TADAAAAAA!" Seru seorang pria barambut perak dengan masker putih menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya, menggunakan kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam dan sneakers biru gelap; mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dan memamerkannya di depan kelas X-F. Kakashi-sensei, guru bidang Sosial, Sejarah, dan Bahasa, terlihat riang memamerkan setumpuk kertas yang merupakan kumpulan soal ulangan dadakan.

Seluruh siswa yang berada di ruangan kelas X-F segera mengeluarkan keluhan dan rintihan kesal saat mata mereka tertuju pada setumpuk kertas jahanam yang berada dalam genggaman Kakashi.

Hening.

Kakashi menyapu setiap sudut kelas dengan pandangannya dan mendapati kalau bangku Naruto—yang duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata dan berada di paling pojok kelas di dekat jendela—kosong.

"Hmm? Kemana Naruto?" Tanya sang pria berambut perak. Matanya yang membentuk huruf "n" mengindikasikan bahwa bibirnya—tanpa alasan yang jelas— tengah menyunggingkan senyum di balik maskernya.

Detik itu juga, setelah Kakashi bertanya, terdengar suara berisik dari luar kelas. Teriakan serak-serak basah terdengar dari ujung koridor dan teriakan tersebut mulai mendekati kelas X-F, diiringi dengan pintu kelas yang menjeblak terbuka; yang menampakkan sosok Naruto dengan nafas berat seakan habis disuruh marathon keliling kota seratus kali.

**#x#x#**

'_WHAT THE! Gue, Naruto Uzumaki, dateng lebih telat daripada Kakashi yang sudah mencetak rekor sebagai guru paling telat sedunia? NO WAY!_' Batin Naruto rahangnya terbuka lebar; memasang wajah "cengok" khasnya pemuda-pemuda yang baru saja diputuskan oleh pacarnya.

"Ah, Naruto. Kamu datang di waktu yang tepat! Kita baru mau mulai ulangan dadakan!" kata Kakashi, matanya masih dalam bentuk huruf "n".

"Waktu yang tepat apanya," gumam Naruto dengan suara kecil yang ternyata tidak terlewatkan oleh Kakashi.

"Waktu yang tepat Naruto! Untuk ulangan dadakan… SEJARAH!"

Rintihan dan keluhan sekali lagi terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas ketika Kakashi menekan bagian akhir kata-katanya.

"Tolong duduk Naruto,"

Naruto segera berjalan ke bangkunya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Hinata ketika ia melewati bangku gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Gerakan ini tidak terlewatkan sama sekali oleh Hinata.

'_Naruto-kun… kenapa?_'

**_to_be_continued_**

* * *

**Authoress's Notes: **… MAAFKAN SAYA! Maaf kan saya karena telat ng-update! Dx Salahkan semua ini pada Emulator Nintendo DS saya (kebanyakan main Suikoden Tierkreis makanya jadi telat update mwahaahaha) ;w; oh, thanks for the reviews every one! I really, really, really, appreciate it.

**... Review lagi juga boleh~ Review yaa!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forewords: **_Y_ANG KEMAREN DI GARIS MIRING ITU FLASHBACK! Cuma karena sudut pandangnya aneh aja jadi gak keliatan yang flashback \(*A*v)/ Kenapa saya pakai sudut pandang seperti itu? Mungkin karena saya ga suka dengan tulisan "flashback" sebelum adegan flashback yang benar-benar, menurut saya, mengganggu. Makanya flashback versi saya jadi aneh begitu /'(v-_-) maaf ya kalau membingungkan m(_,,,_)m.

_Italic/Tulisan miring_ = Flshback/kata dalam bahasa asing/pikiran/batin

Bold/Tulisan tebal = SMS/E-Mail/Pesan

**LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

Matahari yang tepat di atas kepala tetap saja tidak membuat kepala keras Naruto, yang duduk di atap sekolah dengan mata tertutup, meleleh; melainkan cahayanya yang panas melatih ketahan Naruto dalam menjaga konsentrasinya berfikir. Tanpa sadar Sasuke telah duduk di sebelahnya; memegang gunting yang siap memotong rambut di depan telinga Naruto.

"Lo terjebak dalam masalah apaan lagi, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nadanya yang biasa, seperti orang tidak perduli akan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Naruto perlahan membuka mata setelah mendengar suara Sasuke; menemukan ujung gunting berada tepat di sebelah matanya. "AAAAGHH!" teriaknya menggerakkan badannya terlalu kesamping sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan pundaknya menyentuh lantai atap sekolah, dengan keras.

Sasuke menutup gunting ditangannya dan menaruh gunting tersebut kembali di dalam sakunya. "Sialan lo Brengsek! Ternyata selama ini lo bukan cuma _Pyromaniac_, tapi juga _Psychopath_!" kata Naruto sambil memijat pundak kirinya dengan tangan kanan; masih kesal dengan sikap sahabatnya yang sedikit 'ekstrim' dan menakutkan.

"Gue bukan _Pyromaniac_ ataupun _Psycho_—hell, kalau gue _Pyromaniac_, gue udah ngebakar seluruh cewe dalam komplotan 'Sasuke-sama's fans' dan membuat diri gue sebagai _Psycho_ kali—lagi pula ini out of topic. Jawab, sebenarnya apa masalah lo sama Hinata?" jawab Sasuke menghela nafas.

Naruto menatapnya bingung dengan wajah 'cengok'. "Hah?"

* * *

**a NaruHina fanfic**

**~By Banci Taman Lawang~**

**Kolom DUP Dari; Untuk; Pesan;  
**

**chapter 3: Sorry**

* * *

"Hah?"

Hening. Naruto masih menatap Sasuke dengan wajah 'cengok'-nya dan matanya berkedip-kedip tak percaya. Sasuke menatapnya balik, dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tau ga Brengsek, lo ngomong kecepetan." Kata Naruto akhirnya.

"…" Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yup. Ternyata Sasuke Uchiha telah terkontaminasi dengan sikap pacarnya, sehingga membuat dia cerewet, persis kayak cewe." gumam Naruto pelan sebelum ia merasakan sebuah benda membentur kepalanya. Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya tengah meremas pelan buku yang telah digulung di dalam tangannya. Naruto tengah berfikir, mungkin akhir-akhir ini banyak orang sedang punya masalah yang membuat mereka cepat marah… Kemarin Sakura-chan di kantor Majalah Dinding KonoHigh, sekarang pacarnya, si Brengsek…

"Dasar_ Pyromaniac_!" jerit Naruto jahil, ingin menggoda Sasuke agar memperlihatkan sedikit emosi—setidaknya Sasuke jangan berubah seperti salah satu murid kelas XI-X (kelas International) bernama Sai yang tidak punya emosi sama sekali. Menyeramkan.

"GUE BUKAN _PYROMANIAC_!"

'_Yes! Dia marah!_'

"Terus lo ngapain bawa-bawa korek api ke sekolah? Lo kan ga ngerokok!"

"Jadi, lo mau gue jadi _Pyromaniac_? Sini, biar gue bakar tubuh lo jadi abu, ga usah repot-repot di kremasi, langsung gue kirim ke kediaman Namikaze." ujar Sasuke kembali memasang tatapan kosong, berbicara dengan nada datar yang membuatnya terlihat berbahaya.

"Peace Brengsek. Kita main santai ya, hehe." kata Naruto sedikit khawatir akan kestabilan jiwa sahabatnya yang tidak diragukan lagi kewarasannya; Naruto hanya tidak sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya cepat naik pitam.

"Ga usah basa-basi, Dobe. Apa yang lo lakuin sebenarnya?"

"Sumpah deh, gue ga tau apa yang lo omongin."

"Maksud gue masalah lo sama Hinata,"

"Hinata?"

**#x#x#**

"Hina?"

Gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri di pinggir beranda jendela kelas berbalik ketika mendengar nama panggilannya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Ah, nanti habis tambahan belajar, Naruto, Aku dan Sasuke mau _the Latte_. Mau ikut? Hitung-hitung _double-date_ gitu," ajak Sakura tersenyum pada teman masa kecilnya.

Pada awalnya Hinata berfikir untuk ikut sambil tersenyum, namun mengingat sikap Naruto yang tidak menghiraukannya tadi pagi…

…

…

_Kau yang duduk di sebelah gadis berambut indigo itu menjatuhkan bolpoint yang tengah kau pakai. Kau ingin mengambilnya, namun benda itu jatuh jauh dari jangkaunmu. Gadis itu menyadari usahamu dan membantumu mengambilkan bolpoint yang jatuh di dekat kaki mejanya._

_Kau mengambil pandangan sekilas ke depan kelas, mendapati Kakashi-sensei tengah menenggelamkan hidung belang-nya ke dalam buku berwarna jingga yang memamerkan tulisan "18 TAHUN KE ATAS!"_

_Si gadis berambut indigo menyodorkan bolpoint yang telah diambilnya ke arahmu, kau membuang muka dan mengambil bolpoint sambil mengucap terima kasih dengan pelan sampai tak terdengar._

"_Thanks ya, Hinata…"_

"Hinata…"

"Hinata…!"

"U…Uh?" Hinata tertegun terlepan dari renungannya, dengan refleks menarik kepalanya hingga membentur bingkai jendela.

"Aduduh…" rintih Hinata menaruh dua tangannya di atas benjolan di sekitar daerah yang terbentur bingkai jendela.

Sakura menghela nafas ketika ia melihat Hinata kembali dali alam bawah sadar. Hinata jarang sekali termenung, kalaupun iya, Hinata pasti tengah mempunyai masalah. Sakura tahu betul bahwa teman masa kecilnya yang berambut indigo itu adalah tipe orang yang memendam perasaannya, dan menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, dengan niat tidak mau memberatkan orang lain.

"Kamu ini…"

_Intro_ lagu "Fireflies" yang dibawakan oleh Owl City menyapa telinga Sakura, diiringi dengan getaran yang muncul dari kantong rok seragamnya. Sakura merogoh kantongnya, menarik keluar ponsel miliknya, berusaha mengabaikan Hinata yang masih merintih memijat-mijat lukanya.

**From: ****Sasuke-kun**

**To: me 11:24 AM /17/5/xx**

**Saku, Naruto minta nomornya Hinata.**

Sakura mengangkat alis, bergegas mengklik pilihan "_reply_" di handphone-nya.

**Oh? kenapa mintanya lewat Sasuke-kun?****(σ_σ)?**

Dering Intro "Fireflies" menyapa telinga Sakura kembali.

**From: ****Sasuke-kun**

**To: me 11:26 AM /17/5/xx**

**Dia… ga punya pulsa.**

Sakura terdiam, bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto menginginkan nomor Hinata. Lagi pula nomor ponsel pribadi itu juga tidak boleh diberikan sembarangan 'kan? '_The hell with it._' batin Sakura memutar matanya lalu menjawab SMS pacarnya.

**Oh ya ampun /'(-_-v)**

**Ini: xxxx-1010-2712**

Sakura menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

**From: ****Sasuke-kun**

**To: me 11:27 AM /17/5/xx**

**Thanks…**

Belum sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, dering "Fireflies" menyapa telinga Sakura, lagi.

**From: ****Sasuke-kun**

**To: me 11:28 AM /17/5/xx**

…**Saku, Naruto bilang 'tolong transfer pulsa'**

Sakura memutar matanya dengan kesal lalu menjawab dengan emosi.

**Bilang ke dia: KENAPA GUE?**

…

**From: ****Sasuke-kun**

**To: me 11:30 AM /17/5/xx**

**Dia bilang 'provider-nya nomor Sasuke beda, kalau sama udah kumintain'**

Lagi-lagi, Sakura terdiam bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, kenapa dirinya harus mempunyai teman yang sangat bodoh tapi cerdas seperti Naruto. Lebih baik Sakura menyalahkan ayahnya, Minato Namikaze, sebagai pengusaha jenius dan walikota termuda Konoha.

**\(-_-v\) … … ya udah, bilang ke dia suruh bayar besok.**

Sakura menghela nafas menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

**From: ****Sasuke-kun**

**To: me 11:32 AM /17/5/xx**

**Hn. Thanks.**

Sakura memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk menemukan Hinata kembali termenung di pinggir beranda jendela. Sambil memutar mata untuk ke-sekian kalinya hari itu, Sakura membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Ayolah Hinata! Jadi, kamu mau ikut?" Sakura memberikan senyuman manisnya yang biasa membuat murid lelaki senior meleleh.

Hinata memandangi Sakura sebentar, bagaikan menimbang keputusan, sedetik kemudian Sakura mendapati Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menolak ajakan Sakura.

'_Apa boleh buat,_'

"Maaf ya, Saku…" ujar Hinata pelan, agak takut kalau-kalau Sakura merasa tersinggung.

"Ga papa lah, kasian juga si Naruto." kata Sakura tersenyum menunjukkan giginya, membuat Hinata merona merah akan godaannya. "Ke kantin yuk? Aku yang bayarin."

"Boleh…" jawab Hinata tersenyum. Sakura dan Hinata keluar dari kelas, berjalan melewati koridor sekolah menuju kantin.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Sakura mengingat sesuatu.

"Hinata… aku ga sengaja member nomormu ke seseorang. Ga apa-apa 'kan?"

"A-Apa?"

**#x#x#**

Sore itu, Hinata pulang ke rumah, langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur pegas kamarnya. Menghela nafas mendengarkan dering ponsel, Hinata, tanpa menarik tubuhnya bangun, merogoh ke dalam tasnya, mencari ponsel _flip_ berwarna _lavender_ kesayangannya.

Masih sedikit kesal akibat Sakura yang dengan ceroboh memberikan nomornya sembarangan, Hinata membuka ponselnya, menemukan satu _inbox_ masuk.

**From: xxxx-2712-1010**

**To: me 05:37 PM /17/5/xx**

**Halo Hinata**

'_SKSD!_', '_SUSPICIOUS!_', '_INI SIAPA!_' adalah beberapa kata yang muncul di kepala Hinata setelah membaca SMS dari nomor asing yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Jari Hinata menari di atas keypad, menekan tombol-tombol membentuk kata per kata di layar ponsel, menjawab SMS dari nomor asing tersebut.

**Maaf, ini siapa ya?**

Pikiran Hinata melayang jauh, menunggu jawaban dari nomor asing tadi. Kenapa Sakura tidak mau memberitahunya kepada siapa nomornya diberikan? Adalah hal yang dipikirkan Hinata saat itu. Dering ponsel membangunkan Hinata dari renungannya. Sambil memanyunkan bibir, Hinata berguling di atas tempat tidur hingga ke ujung kasur, meraih ponsel yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja tidur di debelah tempat tidur.

**From: xxxx-2712-1010**

**To: me 05:40 PM /17/5/xx**

**Σ(°A****°)Ξ Masa ga tau sih? Ini Naruto lhooo! Hehe.**

**DBRUKKK!** Bunyi benturan yang berasal dari kamar Hinata di lantai dua menggema di kediaman Hyuuga.

Neji, sepupu Hinata yang duduk dibangku XII-X KonoHigh mengangkat alisnya mendengar bunyi bedebam dari kamar Hinata yang terletak di ujung kanan koridor dari kamarnya.

"Menurutmu, Neji, Hinata lagi ngapain?" tanya Tenten, pacar Neji yang menjadi teman satu kelas Neji di KonoHigh, dengan senyuman jahil terpajang pada wajahnya.

Neji hanya memutar mata mengangkat bahunya, mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar Tenten yang duduk di sebelahnya, tengah sibuk _browsing_ dengan laptop milik Neji di atas pahanya.

Kembali pada gadis berambut indigo yang baru jatuh saking kagetnya. Hinata langsung menarik tubuhnya yang sakit akibat mencium dinding yang menjadi landasan jatuhnya dari tempat tidur. Masih memegangi ponsel, dengan rambut berantakan yang jatuh kedepan, Hinata membalas SMS dari Naruto.

**Naaaaruto-kun! Maaf! Aku ggga ttau karena belum punya nommmor Naruto-kun… D;**

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dikirimnya pada Naruto. Bahkan dalam SMS pun ia gagap!

'_Oh tidak! Naruto-kun pasti menganggapku aneh!_'

**#x#x#**

**Disisi lain kota… (Kediaman Namikaze, kamar Naruto)**

'_Lho? Ahahaha, kok lucu sih? Di SMS masih gagap…_' batin Naruto sambil tertawa kecil menatap layar ponsel _walkman slide_-nya. Naruto tengah bersantai di atas tempat tidurnya di lantai dua, terlalu malas untuk mengambil makanan di bawah, di dapur yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya, Kushina Namikaze, yang berada di luar bersama ayahnya, Minato Namikaze, saat itu.

**Lho? Lho? Kok di SMS jadi gagap juga sih? Hehe, gapapa kok. Sekarang kamu punya kan? :P**

**Klik.** Hanya dengan menekan tombol _option _"_send_" Naruto mengirim jawabannya.

Naruto menghela nafas bersyukur karena Hinata tidak marah akibat sikapnya tadi pagi. Dia hanya tidak bisa bersikap dengan benar di depan gadis berambut indigo itu. Saat ditanya tentang apa yang dirasakannya, Sasuke hanya bilang…

…

"_Itu namanya suka, bodoh!" Sasuke melempar gulungan buku yang ada di tangannya._

"_WHOA! WHOA! Santai dong bro!" jawab Naruto menangkis gulungan yang dilempar ke arahnya._

_Sasuke menarik tubuhnya berdiri, berjalan ke arah tangga ke bawah. "Gue mau ke kantin," ujar Sasuke dengan simple mengambil langkahnya lagi._

"_Tunggu Sasuke! Maksud lo 'suka' apa?"_

_Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya, sebelum beranjak pergi dengan senyum meremehkannya. "Coba tanya pada diri lo sendiri, dobe,"_

"'Tanya pada diri lo sendiri' apa maksudnya coba?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, menghela nafas kebingungan.

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram bahunya dari belakang. '_Rumah ini 'kan kosong! Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan lagi pergi… cuma ada aku… jangan-jangan…_' Naruto, yang sangat membenci yang namanya "Mahluk halus" menjerit sejadi-jadinya, menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari tangan yang tadi mencengkram bahunya lalu menemukan dirinya berada di ujung tempat tidur.

"HAYOOO!" teriak suara tepat di sebelah telinganya.

**DBRUKKKK!** Bunyi benturan yang berasal dari kamar Naruto di lantai dua menggema di kediaman Namikaze.

"Tou-chaaaaaan!" rintih Naruto kesal, menarik bangun tubuhnya, mendapati Minato tengah tertawa di pojok tempat tidurnya.

**DBUK! KLONTANG! BRUKK! BLAM!** "ADA APA?" Pintu kamar Naruto menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan Kushina Namikaze tengah memegang pisau dapur ditangannya berdiri di bibir pintu dengan wajah panik dan khawatir.

Secara konstan Minato berhenti tertawa. Naruto yang duduk di lantai memanyunkan bibir sambil menunjuk Minato dan berkata; "Tou-chan iseng, ngagetin aku sampai jatuh ke lantai!"

Hening.

Keluarga Namikaze saling pandang selama beberapa menit.

Kushina menghela nafas, memutar matanya sambil meninggalkan kamar, tentunya sesudah memberi Minato tatapan kesal. Minato dan Naruto bisa mendengar Kushina mengumpat tentang "Suami dan Anak Yang Tidak Bisa Tumbuh Dewasa"

"He, sorry Naruto, Ibumu dan aku baru saja pulang, kita bawa ramen tuuh di bawah!" ujar Minato menepuk pundak Naruto kemudian membantu putra tunggalnya bangun dari lantai.

"Hn," jawab Naruto, membuat Minato mengangkat satu alisnya.

"'Hn'?"

"Hn."

"Kamu terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Uchiha." kata Minato memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tou-chan bilang begitu, tapi masih bolehin aku main sama Obito." jawab Naruto memutar matanya.

"Obito itu pengecualian. Ayo makan!" ajak Minato keluar dari kamar Naruto, berjalan menuju tangga ke bawah.

"Iya iya!" jawab Naruto melepas blazer sekolahnya, meninggalkannya hanya memakai t-shirt jingga dengan hoodie dan celana hitam yang biasa dipakainya sekolah. Sebelum ia sempat keluar kamar, dering ponsel menyapa telinganya.

Dengan refleks Naruto melempar dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, langsung menyambar ponselnya dan membuka _inbox_-nya.

**From: Hina-chan**

**To: me 05:47 PM /17/5/xx**

**Ggga sengaja… ke-klik.**** Mmaaf. Iyaaa... :)**

Naruto tersenyum.

**#x#x#**

**Kamar Hinata, lantai dua kediaman Hyuuga…**

**From: Naruto-kun**

**To: me 05:48 PM /17/5/xx**

**Lha? Kenapa maaf? Hehe, ga papa lah…**

**.**

**.**

**Yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku, maafkan aku yaa**

Hinata terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum pada layar ponsel _lavender_-nya.

**Maaf kenapa?**

Hinata menggenggam erat ponselnya, berharap ponsel itu berdering dan bergetar di dalam tangannya.

**From: Naruto-kun**

**To: me 05:51 PM/17/5/xx**

**Itu… yang kemaren… aku ga… aku ga sengaja.**

**SRET!** Aliran darah ke arah wajah Hinata mencepat. Hinata bisa merasakan efek aliran darah yang mencepat membuatnya pusing. Tanpa sadar wajah Hinata merona merah begitu mengingat kejadian sore kemarin.

**Aaaanu… gga papa kok. I ddon't mind.**

**From: Naruto-kun**

**To: me 05:55 PM /17/5/xx**

**Really? I felt really guilty right know.**

Rona merah pada pipi Hinata bertambah gelap, jarinya yang bermain di atas _key pad_ ponsel-nya bergetar hebat saking gugupnya.

**Don't bee. I mmean it. I dddon't mind receiving aaa kiss… from you.**

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam mengumpat betapa bodoh dirinya menjawab SMS Naruto dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

**#x#x#**

**Kamar Naruto, lantai dua kediaman Namikaze…**

'_Haa? Hinata minta dicium?_'

… **beneran? Kala gitu nanti kucium lagi!**

_Send_.

Hening.

Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar apa yang dikirimnya sampai akhirnya pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu membuka _sent messages _untuk melihat apa yang baru saja dikirimnya.

'_… ….BEGOOOOO! NARUTO LO BEGOOOO! TOLOOLLLL!_' jerit Naruto di dalam kepalanya, panik setengah mati.

**Oke, oke. bercanda. Jangan diambil hati yaa! Aku udah disuruh makan tuh, udah dulu yaa? xD**

Naruto cepat-cepat menulis SMS dan mengirimnya. Untung baginya, di sisi lain kota, gadis berambut indigo belum sempat pingsan akibat membaca SMS-nya yang barusan.

**Driiiing.**

**From: Hina-chan**

**To: me 06:03 PM /17/5/xx**

**O… ooh. Ya udah. Gggga ppapa kok… bye….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**pps. Aaku boleh SMS laggi 'kan kappan-kapan?**

Senyuman Naruto seakan melebar melebihi batas wajahnya membaca jawaban sang gadis.

**Byeeee~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ps. Boleh. :D**

Sebenarnya, apa yang tengah dirasakan olehnya?

**To_be_continued**

* * *

**End Note: **Saya rasa interaksi antara anggota keluarga Namikaze agak sedikit... Out of Caharacter... kalau di canon, hubungan Naruto dan orang tuanya agak jauh... mengingat mereka tidak hadir dalam awal kehidupan Naruto... oh well. *shrug*

Hn? Surat dari Lavender Snow? ah. surat itu bakal diungkit lagi di chapter depan... :D

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang saya duga (dan lebih panjang dari chapter kemaren pula) And I'm sorry for my lateness in updating story. SMA RSBI test and graduation ceremony is a pain in the ass. Really. #CURHAT #ABAIKAN

**Don't forget to click "REVIEW" button. Please. *memajang muka melas***


	4. Chapter 4

Neji Hyuuga, pemuda dari kelas XII-X KonoHigh, sepupu dari seorang Hinata yang terkenal akan kejeniusan dan ketampanannya, walaupun terlihat tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya; memiliki hati. Dan hatinya sama sekali tidak menyukai gerak-gerik Hinata yang hanya bisa mengagumi Naruto dari jauh. Maksudnya, ia tidak tahan melihat sepupunya tidak mengambil tindakan apapun dalam masalah love-life-nya.

Neji memang bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak ikut campur dalam hidup orang lain, tapi masalah cinta sepupunya membuat dirinya sendiri muak. Memang pada awalnya Neji sangat membenci Hinata, mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang melibatkan sang gadis dan ayahandanya tercinta yang kemudian meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Ayahandanya, Hizashi Hyuuga, saat itu diminta untuk menjemput Hinata dari sekolahnya dengan mobil oleh pamannya, Hiashi Hyuuga, yang saat itu memang tidak bisa menjemput Hinata yang belum bisa pulang sendiri, mengingat umurnya baru tiga tahun. Dalam perjalanan melewati terowongan bawah tanah, sebuah truk pengangkut gas yang tepat berada di depan mobil Hizashi dan Hinata meledak akibat tekanan udara di dalam terowongan yang tidak stabil.

Apapun yang berada di dalam radius 12 meter dari pusat ledakan terbakar, dinding terowongan pun hancur dan untungnya, pondasi yang menahan longsornya tanah tidak ikut hancur. Hampir seluruh pengemudi dan penumpang mobil yang terbakar tewas di tempat, yang luar biasa adalah hanya seorang gadis kecil yang dirangkup oleh pamannya selamat. Dan gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Neji yang saat itu baru berumur empat tahun mengira bahwa Hinata melarikan diri tanpa peduli akan ayahandanya. Akibat kebencian Neji terhadap keluarga sepupunya, Neji tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan pamannya terhadap kecelakaan tersebut, hingga membuat kebencian Neji terbawa hingga dewasa, sampai akhirnya ia berumur 14 tahun, di mana sang pemuda pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

Namun setelah misteri kecelakaan bertahun-tahun lalu itu terkuak berkat Naruto, Neji berubah dari sepupu pembenci hingga menjadi saudara laki-laki over protective terhadap dua sepupu perempuannya. Dan tentunya, Neji setuju bila Naruto mempunyai hubungan bersama Hinata. Selain Naruto bisa menjaga sepupunya itu, hubungan dengan keluarga Namikaze juga mempunyai manfaat tersendiri, seperti menjalin kerja sama bisnis dengan keluarga Hyuuga…

**DBRUKKK!** Bunyi debam kembali terdengar dari kamar Hinata di ujung koridor lantai dua kediaman Hyuuga, membuat renungan Neji terhenti seketika.

* * *

**a NaruHina fanfic**

**~By Banci Taman Lawang~**

**Kolom DUP Dari; Untuk; Pesan;**

**Chapter 4: Realize**

* * *

**DBRUKKK! **

Neji memutar matanya.

"Mau coba nge-cek?"

Neji menundukkan wajahnya, memandang wajah tanya Tenten yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha Neji. Neji hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Sudah dua kali, saja, Hinata terjatuh di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena apa-apa, pasti Hinata tengah berfikir tentang Naruto.

Yang Neji tidak ketahui, adalah, tebakannya yang tepat sasaran.

**Kamar Hinata (10 menit yang lalu…)**

Hinata, yang tengah duduk merenung di atas tempat tidurnya, memandang ponselnya dengan wajah ragu. 'Naruto-kun sudah selesai makan belum ya? A-aku ingin coba SMS… ah! J-jangan deh, aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapanya… tapi…'

**RRRRRIIIIINGGG!**

Dering dan getaran tiba-tiba dari dalam genggamannya hampir membuat Hinata menjatuhkan ponsel yang di pegangnya. Dengan cepat, gadis itu membuka ponsel flip-nya dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

**From: Naruto-kun**

**To: me 06:54 PM /17/5/xx**

**Hinata~ :D**

Hinata tersenyum.

**Hey Naruto-kun… :)**

**From: Naruto-kun**

**To: me 06:55 PM /17/5/xx**

**Hei! Hei! Besok Hinata ada di kantor madding konohigh ga?**

'Na-Naruto-kun mencariku?'

**Aaada… aku mau menyerahkan artikel yang aku cari kemarin…**

**From: Naruto-kun**

**To: me 06:55 PM /17/5/xx**

**Baguslah. Aku 'kan masih dalam hukuman tuh,**

**.**

**. **

…**pulang bareng lagi yuk? Arahnya 'kan sama. :P**

'NA-NARUTO-KUN NGAJAK AKU PU-PULANG BARENG LAGI? KYAAAAA' jerit Hinata dalam hati layaknya seorang fans yang tengah bertemu dengan idolanya.

**Boleh… :D**

**From: Naruto-kun**

**To: me 06:56 PM /17/5/xx**

**YEAHHHH! Oh iya, Hinata-chan, 'masa aku nemuin surat, **

**yang alamat tujuannya 'Naruto-kun' pas lagi nyortir buat kolom DUP!**

**DHEG!** Surat dengan alamat tujuan 'Naruto-kun' ? Hati Hinata terasa berat. Apakah itu surat cinta dari seseorang?

Dan dalam sekejap, Hinata berada di dalam dilemma, apakah ia harusnya ikut bahagia mengetahui Naruto mendapatkan surat cinta atau ia harus sedih karena bukan dirinya yang menulis surat cinta itu…? Lagi pula itu belum tentu surat cinta.

Tanpa basa-basi Hinata memainkan jarinya di atas keypad ponsel-nya lagi.

**Mmmmaasa? Suratnya bagaimana?**

**DRRRIIIIIINGGGG!**

**From: Naruto-kun**

**To: me 05:57 PM /17/5/xx**

**Kertasnya oranye! Pakai tinta biru gemerlap gitu'**

**Terus isinya gini:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Ganbatte! Dari: Lavender Snow'**

**Kamar Hinata… (Present time)**

**DBRUKKK!**

Dalam sekejap tubuh Hinata terbentur dengan lantai dingin yang menyadarkan gadis tersebut dari ketidak pekaannya terhadap dunia. Mengapa dirinya harus duduk di ujung tempat tidur? Gadis itupun tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Tapi yang pasti sekarang adalah…

"SU-SURAT ITU!"

Hinata menarik tubuhnya bangun dengan paksa, rambutnya yang panjang berantakan. Rasa sakit di punggung tidak dihiraukan saking terkejut dan ketidak percayaannya gadis itu.

Gadis berambut indigo yang tengah kesakitan itu menyeret tubuhnya mendekati meja belajarnya, merogoh tas sekolahnya, mencari secarik kertas yang disimpan dalam amplop jingga… ia tidak menemukannya.

'I-I-Ini… …tidak mungkin!'

**#x#x#**

**Somewhere... unknown...**

"Suratnya sudah dibaca oleh target." kata suara berat menyapa dinding kotor sebuah ruangan, emnimbulkan gema yang terbawa angin.

"DEMI APA? Lo yakin?" tanya suara yang lain, suara yang menggambarkan pemuda lelaki periang.

"Ya. Aku yakin." jawab suara sebelumnya, mengkonfirmasi pernyataannya.

"YESH! MISSION ONE ACCOMPLISHED!" suara ketiga masuk ke dalam percakapan, berteriak dengan semangat.

"Jangan senang dulu," suara pertama menjawab dengan nada tidak tenang.

"Ah, iya ya! Besok giliran siapa?"

"The Priestess."

**_End of chapter_**

* * *

**End Notes:** CLIFF HANGERRRR! HAHAAHAHAHAHA (*annoyingbitchmodeON) YOSH! Akhirnya saya bisa meng-update cerita ini lebih cepat dari pada yang saya duga! (tolong jangan bunuh saya karena chapter ini lumayan pendek =D )

Tadinya saya ingin menaruh cerita flashback masa kecilnya Hinata dan Neji… (lumayan buat nambahin jumlah kata) tapi saya ingat kalau cerita ini 'kan berpusat pada perkembangan relationship antara _NARUTO_ dan Hinata… so… yeah. Saya ga jadi naruh flashback itu… *shrug* Lagi pula saya sedang brainstorming mengekstrak sebuah plot menjadi cerita untuk chapter ke dua cerita saya yang berjudul "Rewind"…

And… GUESS WHAT! Nilai UN saya sudah keluar, dan nilai saya sama sekali tidak mencapai ekspektasi saya… *memojokkan diri di pojok ruangan*

**Review… …please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Awan mendung yang menyembunyikan berkas-berkas cahaya mentari pagi tidak juga menambah semangat murid-murid sekolah, malah, kalaupun bisa, awan mendung yang meneduhi kota Konoha tersebut menambah kemalasan murid-murid tersebut. Tak terkecuali Shikamaru, pengurus kelas X-F lelaki muda keluarga Nara yang terkenal akan kemalasannya yang melebihi stadium siaga 1.

"Ohayooooohhhhh," sapa Shikamaru sembari membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, berusaha menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen agar tidak tertidur.

Naruto yang disapanya hanya bisa mengambil beberapa langkah mundur menjauh; berhati-hati agar tidak mencium aroma naga yang dikeluarkan oleh Shikamaru.

* * *

**a NaruHina fanfic**

**~By Banci Taman Lawang~**

**Kolom DUP! Dari; Untuk; Pesan;**

**Chapter 5: Investigation part 1**

* * *

"Kalo nguap ditutup dong!" kata Naruto jengkel, mengambil langkahnya kembali mendekati Shikamaru.

"Lo kayak nyokap gue yang selalu kasih nasihat 'sopan' sana-sini," jawab Shikamaru mengangkat bahu tanpa memindahkan pandangan matanya pada Naruto.

"Ohayou juga," ujar Naruto membalas, mengabaikan komentar olokan Shikamaru yang membandingkan ibu sang pemuda dari keluarga Nara dengan Naruto yang jelas-jelas berbeda 180 derajat.

Shikamaru dan Naruto berjalan dalam diam menuju sekolah. Tanpa perlu mengucapkan apa-apa mereka berdua hanyut dalam kenyamanan berada di antara satu sama lain, menikmati sensasi udara dingin pagi hari yang ditambah dengan atmosfir sejuk awan mendung yang meneduhi kota Konoha.

"Oi Chouji!" seru Shikamaru ketika sudut matanya menangkap tubuh gempal Chouji–yang berjalan mendekati mereka dari suatu sudut jalan di pertigaan sebelum kompleks Konoha School–dalam jangkauan pandangnya.

"Choujiiii!" seru Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya dalam gaya hiperaktif, walaupun jarak Chouji dan dirinya hanya 11 meter.

"Ohayou Shikamaru, Naruto." sapa Chouji berjalan ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

"'yo" jawab Shikamaru tersenyum malas, menaruh tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya dengan tenaga, lalu kembali berjalan bersama Naruto dan Chouji.

Trio sahabat masa kecil itu kehilangan alah satu anggota kelompok troublemaker mereka pagi ini; mungkin Kiba sedang menjemput pacarnya ke rumah agar bisa berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.

Tanpa sadar, mata Naruto mengunci pandangannya pada Hinata yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha Highschool, ketika dirinya, Shikamaru dan Chouji mendekati gerbang depan dinding pembatas kompleks sekolah tersebut.

"Eh? Ada Hinata! Woi, gue duluan ya guys!" ujar Naruto meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Chouji tanpa menunggu balasan atas ucapannya.

"Kita ditinggalin cuma buat cewe…" ujar Chouji masih sambil mengunyah kripik kentangnya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas dalam kesetujuan.

**#x#x#**

"Ohayou!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata yang tidak menyadari kedatangan sang pemuda berambut kuning cerah segera mengeluarkan pekik pelan dalam kekagetan lalu berusaha menenangkan dirinya, berusaha menghapus rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ohayou, N-Naruto-kun."akhirnya Hinata membalas sapaan Naruto dengan suara lembutnya yang, entah kenapa, hampir membuat Naruto meleleh.

"Ehehehe! Hari ini jadi pulang bareng yah?" tanya Naruto masih tersenyum, setelah dirinya menyusun kembali pikirannya yang sempat hilang ketika mendengar suara lembut Hinata.

"Ah… i-i-iya." jawab Hinata lagi, menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang ia percayai terlihat konyol saat ini.

"Pelajaran pertamanya apa ya? Aku lupa. Eheheh, maaf ya Hinata." tanya Naruto, sedikit kecewa akan gerakan Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya; sang pemuda berusaha meringankan suasana dengan membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh.

"Pelajaran pertama… kelas seni… dengan Yamato-sensei," jawab Hinata sebelum dirinya mendengar gerutu kesal dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

"E-eh? Anu, kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir akibat gerutuan Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku cuma lupa menyelesaikan tugas makalah hasil penelitian sejarah pahatan kayu yang kemaren minggu ditugaskan lho…"

**#x#x#**

Pada akhirnya, setelah setengah jam berdebat dengan suara pelan dan dalam ketidaknyamanan karena salah tingkah, Hinata membantu Naruto meringankan beban hukumannya dengan membiarkan sang pemuda berambut kuning cerah mengfotokopi tugas makalahnya.

Semuanya berjalan lancar pada kelas pertama, Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Hinata pada barisan belakang tidak banyak menimbulkan keributan yang membuat pemuda itu mendapat hukuman; membuat Naruto seperti menikmati nyanyian yang ditimbulkan gemeritik bunyi hujan yang terdengar jelas.

Hukumannya untuk membantu kantor MaDing pun berjalan lancar, seakan pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu melakukannya dengan senang hati tanpa disuruh.

Tanpa sadar, dengan hanya memandang kea rah Naruto, masalah yang telah mengerumuni fokus pikiran Hinata teredam hingga tak mencuat kepermukaan kembali; sampai suatu percakapan pada jam pulang sekolah…

"Yooo! Shion! Kiba!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan, berjalan pelan bersama Hinata menuju tempat berdirinya sepasang kekasih, Shion dan Kiba, di depan gerbang kompleks sekolah yang menghadap ke arah barat, menciptakan efek backlighting* terhadap sosok sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati tanpa menginjak genangan air hujan yang ditimbulkan akibat hujan tadi pagi, Hinata berjalan bersama Naruto sambil berusaha meredam rona merah di wajahnya yang hangat.

"Hei, Hinata! Naruto!" teriak Kiba kembali, melambaikan tangan kirinya yang tidak terjalin dengan tangan Shion.

"Gue JB* ya? sekalian nganter Hinata nih. Lo berdua bukan mau jalan atau apa 'kan?" tanya Naruto setelah Hinata serta pemuda berambut kuning cerah tersebut mendekati Kiba dan Shion.

"Ah, boleh kok. Lagipula gue udah janji sama nyokapnya Shion ga boleh bawa Shion jalan kalau bukan hari libur," jawab Kiba tersenyum menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang secara abnormal lebih panjang dari pada gigi manusia yang lain, membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti anjing [yang pastinya terlihat imut untuk gadis-gadis seumurannya].

"Huh, mama memang overprotective, apalagi Taruho-nii, ngeselin!" ujar Shion memanyunkan bibir layaknya anak balita yang tengah mengambek, membuat Kiba, Naruto dan Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Shion adalah sepupu jauh Naruto dari keluarga ayahnya, keluarga Namikaze yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru negara di dalam benua Elemental yang terletak di tengah laut Arctic.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka dengan berjalan pelan, menikmati matahari yang tenggelam dalam slow motion*.

"Oh ya, Naruto,"

"Hmm?"

"Kemarin gue liat lo di kantor MaDing, ngapain lo?"

"Ngerjain hukuman, apaan lagi?" gerutu Naruto, namun ekspresi wajahnya mengkhianati nada bicaranya; diingatkan tentang hukumannya, Naruto tersenyum.

Hinata, satu-satunya yang menyadari senyuman yang tertempel pada wajah Naruto tiba-tiba merona merah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tanpa ia kendalikan.

"Sabar ya Naru," ujar Kiba setengah bercanda setengah simpati, menahan tawa mendengar sahabat masa kecilnya kembali dihukum layaknya murid sekolah dasar.

"Ganbatte-ne! Naruto!" ujar Shion juga berusaha menahan tawa, berusaha mengembalikan mood Naruto yang ia kira telah hancur.

**DHEG!**

Naruto terdiam sesaat, memandangi Shion.

"Shion… kamu pernah ngirim surat ke kolom DUP?" tanya Naruto, memicingkan matanya, sedikit curiga.

**DHEG! DHEG!** Hinata mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan percakapan ini, berusaha membuat dirinya tidak terlihat, tapi tetap berada di sana.

"Huh, engga tuh, kenapa?" tanya Shion dengan wajah polosnya yang penasaran.

"Aku dapat surat gitu, isisnya 'Ganbatte! Naruto-kun!'" jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengaitkan dua jari, seperti menggambar tanda kutip pada udara.

**DHEG!** Jantung Hinata makin berdebar cepat.

"Uooow?" ujar Shion sedikit tidak yakin, ia sama sekali terdengar tidak terkesan.

"…" Naruto memandang Shion dengan tatapan bosan.

"Itu mah hal biasa bagi seorang penggemar rahasia. Kacangin aja, toh susah dilacak." jawab Shion tak acuh, mengangkat bahu-nya.

Hinata membeku. Dalam sepersekian detik, Hinata sangat ingin meneriaki Shion karena memberika saran yang menurutnya salah, sedetik kemudian Hinata hanya bisa terdiam sambil membatin dalam hati, 'Jangan! Tolong jangan kacangin!'

"Tapi aku pengen tau." jawab Naruto dengan keras kepala sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kok penasaran banget sih?" tanya Shion yang tengah mencibirkan bibirnya ke samping, berusaha menahan kekesalan.

"Soalnya kalo di film-film, surat kayak gini bisa nganterin kamu ke jodoh kamu,"

**DDHHEGG!**

"HAHAHAHA! Tahayul film macam apaan tuh?" tawa Kiba mencengkram perutnya, mendengar alasan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal.

"Icha-icha." jawab Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

Hening. Icha-icha adalah film porno terkenal yang diangkat dari sebuah novel. Hinata, Shion dan Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Setelah sekian detik, Kiba dan Shion hanya bisa menepok jidat mereka.

"Nar, lo jangan mengontaminasi pacar gue dengan hal-hal gak bener ya,"

"Ngapain! ENAK AJA GUE NGONTAMINASI PACAR LO! Lo kira gue apaan? Bakteri Ecchi-echa-echoli?"

"Hah? Emang ada bakteri Ecchi-echa-echoli?"

"Gak ada lah! Wah, lo! Kayak ga tau gue aja! Gue ngasal, yo' man!"

Sekali lagi, Kiba dan Shion hanya bisa menepok jidat mereka. Hinata hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Naruto masih main sama paman tua mesum Jiraiya itu?" tanya Shion tak percaya.

"Errrr, ya. Duh, Shion, beliau 'kan guru bisnis ayahku." jawab Naruto mengangkat bahunya lagi.

"Naruto! Gue ga percaya lo baru aja ngomong pake hormat dan bahasa formal! 'Beliau'? 'BELIAU'?" ujar Kiba dengan wajah shock, bertingkah terlalu berlebihan.

"Ga udah pake toa' dong, sakit tau kuping gue." ujar Naruto mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Ga penting deh, Kiba." kata Shion memandangi Kiba dengan jengkel lalu memutar badannya menghadap Naruto "So? Naruto-nii… mau tau ini siapa?"

"Ya iyalah Shion, terus ngapain kutanya kalau ga mau tau?"

**DHEG! **

"Naruto punya suratnya?"

Naruto merogoh-rogoh tasnya sambil berjalan, "Nih, selalu kubawa di dalam tas."

**DHEG!**

"APASIH ITU DARI TADI BUNYI 'DHEG'?" teriak Shion kesal tanpa sebab.

Hinata menepok jidatnya.

"A-anu, udah, tolong dicuekkin aja itu suara," ujar Hinata yang sebenarnya sedikit terganggu juga dengan bunyi yang timing-nya pas dengan percakapan yang tengah berlangsung di hadapannya.

Setelah kekesalannya meredam, Shion menarik kertas surat dari tanagn Naruto dan mulai mengamati surat tersebut. "Menurutku sih, ini bukan cuma kerjaan orang iseng… kalau mau tau seperti apa orangnya tanya sama Ino deh."

**JEGEEERRR!**

'Ja-Jangan! Ino tau bagaimana tulisanku! Ke-Kenapa harus Inooooo?' batin Hinata menjerit dengan histeris di dalam hati.

**End_of_chapter**

* * *

**End Notes**: [ada beberapa note penting setelah curhatan saya… dan ada preview chapter 6!] YAY! CHAPTER LIMAAA! *dangdutan* maafkan saya karena keterlambatan update chapter baru ini. Ini disebabkan dengan tablet baru saya, bukannya menyelesaikan chapter baru fanfiction ini terlebih dahulu, saya malah mengerjakan request gambar di deviantart… _*hantam kepala dengan dinding*_ tapi saya bersyukur karena saya telah menentukan isi chapter ini jauh sebelum saya mengembangkannya, membuat pekerjaan saya jadi lebih mudah :D

* * *

**Penting 1**: yup, untuk menjawab pertanyaan, saya membayangkan kalau dunia Naruto bergabung dengan dunia kita, menciptakan benua baru yang saya sebut benua Elemental, mengingat dalam manga-nya sendiri, seluruh dunia ninja terbagi dalam beberapa negara yang didasarkan dari elemen alam. Begitulah.

**Penting 2**: mungkin sebagian dari anda semua sudah mengira kalau fanfiction ini tidak mempunyai plot sama sekali, sehingga membuat saya susah untuk terus meng-update-nya secara teratur… tapi, yah, nikmati saja chapter baru ini. Dan tetap sabar menunggu chapter esok. please D:

***backlighting** = [efek dalam fotografi] atau efek cahaya yang datang dari belakang objek focus yang menembus ke depan lensa yang membuat objek focus lensa tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

***JB** = atau Join Bareng, term atau istilah yang sering digunakan oleh para twittard di twitter, menunjukkan pemakai term ini ikut dalam sebuah percakapan tanpa terlihat SKSD… begitulah *rolleyes*

***slow** motion = gerakan lambat yang sering menciptakan efek dramatis.

* * *

**PREVIEW chapter 6 of Kolom DUP!**

"Tulisan ini menggambarkan seseorang yang mempunyai hati yang lembut... dan menginginkan kasih sayang—"

"—Seseorang yang menyukai warna ungu lavender."

EEEEHHHH!

"—Hinata maksudnya?"

* * *

**So… uhh, review?**


End file.
